Rampaging Mother
by psykeroro
Summary: jaune's mothers had come visit her son,but is not to pleased of the fact that he had run away to join beacon. (one-shot)(cover made by me.)


i bring a one-shot based on a drawing that is of mine that is based off the rampaging Sakuya video,enjoy.

 **RWBY** belong to **rooster teeth** and **Monty Oum**.

 **Touhou** Project belong to **zun**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was a lovely day in beacon academy as it the weekend as students were walking around the campus with friend,training,or went to vale to hang with friends. but we are not here to talk about them,were here to see a curtain team led by a curtain blond haired knight.

in team JNPR'S room,Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were hanging in said room as then Jaune's (who was on his bed) scroll's started to ring.

''hah?''wonder Jaune as he took his scroll as he notice he got a message from his father.''dad?what does he want?'' he said as he open the message

 _''hello son,we are coming to visit you at beacon,me and your sisters have just arrived at vale as we speak.i struggle that you should run now while you can,your mother had just went on ahead to get to you. may Oum have Marcy on your soul son._

 _p.s: her two Mistress had come along as well,probably since both can't somewhat survive without her since the other maids in the mansion suck at there job._

after Jaune read the message,his eyes widen as he jump out of bed as he then ran to the door. Pyrrha saw this as she ran to why her partner ran.

''Jaune! whats wrong!?''said Pyrrha

''she coming..''said Jaune

''who?''

''my mom.'' said they ran throw the halls of beacon as they were now outside,as they passed there other two teammates Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren who they ran to them.

''hey guy,what are running from?''said Nora

''we are running from some who you don't want piss off.'''said Jaune

''and that wound be?''said Ren but Jaune did not answer as they were near the air ship dock that had a ship waiting for them (Jaune had called for a ship while running in the halls).

''we almost there.''said Jaune as keet running only to stop when a silver haired woman suddenly appear in front of them with the women having her arms folded.

''hello Jaune.''said the woman,Sakuya Arc (formerly Izayoi) with her eyes still close.

''h-hey mom,nice to see you.''said Jaune nervously.''how are are you?''

''oh, just fine.''said the Sakuya

''so,i guess should start running now right?''nervously said Jaune

''as a matter of fact,yes.''said Sakuya as she open her eyes with were blue as she suddenly took some knifes as she glare at Jaune.

as Jaune saw this,he high tail out of there as Sakuya they began to chase her remain members of JNPR just stood there as saw there leader running from his mother.

''should we go help him?"said Ren

''not a good idea.''

(J)NPR looked back to see two young girls carrying parasols,the first was a light blue girl with red eyes with bat like wings and the second was a blond haired girl with red eyes as well weird thin wings with crystal shards.

''why?''said Pyrrha

''you well just get chase by her as well.''said the blue haired girl named Remilia Scarlet''or made her mad if you insult her.''she added.

''i still remember she chased us when while she was chasing our gate guard when we both gave her Pads.''said the blond one,Flandre Scarlet.

''pad?''said Nora as realized why they were chased.''does that mean she-''she was not able to finish her sentence as Remilia flow to her shut her mouth with her hand.

''don't say that,she might hear you.''said Remilia as then notice Flandre flying away.''where are going?"

''am going to watch the chase!''said the blond girl as she flow off.

 **(meanwhile)**

Sakuya was throwing knifes at Jaune as she then stopped when she heard laughter and whimpering as she then turn around and saw Cardin Winchester picking on a Faunus.

''ha ha ha.''laugh Cardin as he pick on the Faunus as he felt someone tap his shoulder as he turn to see Sakuya glaring at him.

''i struggle that you run now..''said Sakuya

''and what you gonna do?''mock Cardin

Sakuya said noting as pull some knifes from out of nowhere as Cardin frack out and ran along with Jaune.

''i take that your running because my mom saw you picking on a faunus.''said Jaune

''wait,that's your mother?''

''yep.''

as they ran,they dodge a number of knifes that were being throw by Sakuya as they ran throw out beacon,Cardin then throw this weapon (that he pull from no where) at Sakuya to hit her. only for her to grab it and throw it back at Cardin as it hit him and knocking him out as he fell to the ground as Sakuya then continue to chase her son as She pass Cardin.

as Jaune continue running he saw team rwby's room and quickly open and enter it as he slam the door shut.

''jaune?what going on?''said Ruby Rose as the rest of rwby were also in the room.

''hiding.''

''from who?''said Blake Belladonna

''from-''Jaune was cut off when the wall on his right was destroyed as Sakuya come out of it and enter the room.

''you know hiding in a room would't work on me right?''said Sakuya

'crap crap crap!'thought jaune as he open the door and ran out and began to run again as his mother run as they were out of the room,team rwby came out of the room to see that were knifes around the hall.

''what in the heck?''said Yang xiao-Long

''that explains the knifes on that woman's hands'.''said Weiss Schnee she notice the knifes on Sakuya's hand.''guess we should go tell Ozpin to call someone to fix the wall.''she added as she took out her scroll was about call there headmaster as then Flandre flow past by them.

''who was that?''said Blake as they her saw fly were Jaune and Sakuya went.

(back with the mother and son chase)

Jaune was still running away from his mother as began to tire.

'can't run much longer.'said Jaune as the chase continued,just then a gap open up as a hand grab Jaunes leg as it pull him in. Sakuya stopped run as she saw that as she could think of the only person that can do that.

'Yukari.'

 **(in a void with eyes)**

''were am i?''said Jaune as she saw a blond haired woman named Yukari Yakumo ''who are you?''

''that's not something you need to know''said the woman as she open a another gap as Jaune fell in it.''bye.''

''ah!''yell Jaune as he fell as the gap close

''was that necessary mother?''said a voice behind Yukari as she saw a brown haired boy with green eyes.

''yes it was Ben.''said Yukari with a grin on her face (1)

 **(back with jaune)**

Jaune was falling from the sky as he was then catch by someone,who happen to be Flandre.

''Flandre.''said Jaune with a smile''thanks for catching me.''

''your welcome onee-chan.''said the girl as she flow down to the ground and put him down.''well i best get going.''

''why?''

''Sakuya-chan is behind you.''said Flandre with a grin as she flow off.

''what?''said Jaune as he turn around and saw his mother glaring at him with knife at hand.

''um,do have any mercy?''said Jaune

''not even close.''

'fuck!'

 **(10 minutes of pain later)**

''ow,ow,ow.''Jaune was in the nurse office being treat for his wounds while the nurse pulling out knifes from his body,his mother was also in the room watching get treated.

''thought am proud for you wanting to becoming a huntsman, you shouldn't have run away with out telling us or we would be in this state.''said Sakuya

''i got it mom.''said Jaune

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) this version of Yukari is the one from my head cannon where she Ben Tennyson's mother.


End file.
